


A Rose Amongst Thorns ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: It's driving me mad how just by a smile, i'm left unable to even move. Why do I feel this way over a guy like him?It's as if I was trapped inside a thorny rosebush, where trying to fight my feelings only left me bloodied by the thorns.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Rose Amongst Thorns ((Kokichi X Reader One Shot))

Who are you?  
Why do you look at us with such a twisted smile?   
What are you thinking?  
Are you dangerous?  
Why does your smile draw me closer? Like a demon sucking in its next victim. Perhaps it was working.  
They keep trying to run from you and escape, but there is no escape, so why bother running? You're pulling me into your web, aren't you?   
Instead of running, wouldn't it be better to understand more? To understand that twisted mind of yours would be a feat in itself, but I want too.   
With his grin, it felt like I was entangled in a rose bush. Beautiful, and yet, ripping me apart with it's thorns the more I tried to escape. That is why when he grinned, I froze, I didn't try to escape. Somewhere in my heart though, I didn't want too. I didn't want to escape at all. When he took his eyes off me to look to the others, I felt myself feel somewhat cold, and could only keep recalling that look in my mind.   
When he spoke, I was already spaced off, weakened by his looks.  
My eyes were seeing, but my brain wasn't registering after that. I'm sure I saw him race off, leaving the other students alone in the dining hall but I still wasn't exactly sure until I felt a touch on my shoulder, making my heart jump and snapping me back. I felt angry at first, at how I was taken out of my mind by force but held back my remarks. What would the others think if they found out how I felt? Would they be mad at me? I didn't want them to be mad at me for feeling this way about someone like him.

Did I really like him though? Someone like him was dangerous, there's no telling what he would do. I blinked, dragging myself back down to earth and found myself face to face with a guy, grinning brightly. "You got lost again, (y/n)." He chuckled, tapping my forehead. I swiftly ducked from his touch, standing from the table. "You seem to do that alot." A girl interjected, stabbing her fork into her breakfast.

I took a glance to each student. They cared for each other a lot, they were friends, but I didn't feel like I belonged here. Not with the feelings I had. I lowered my head to look to my feet, holding my hands in front of me. "I'll be excusing myself. I have some business to attend too." Still distracted, I realized how I said it could be suspicious but nobody said a word, so I hurried out the door, finding myself in the hallway. I was here now, but where do I even go? I didn't plan this far ahead. I took a deep breath, clutching the fabric over my chest. My heart was going so fast, I thought it would explode. Now that I was alone, I began to drag myself back to my room, my thoughts flooding back. When I shut my eyes, they only came in even more clear. There was no escaping my feelings, was there?

A rose bush that I could never escape, even if he wasn't around. Before I knew it, I was back in the dorm area. With a heavy sigh, I approached my door, closing it behind me and throwing myself into my bed. 

What was I going to do? I can barely function just by a single look. It's amazing nobody figured it out yet; though it looks like I just space off apparently. I guess I'm known for spacing off, but I wasn't always like this. When did I begin to like him? Was it when we first met? When I first saw his smile? When he revealed... His true personality? 

I pulled my pillow close, wrapping my arms around it and pulling my knees up to my stomach. Although it was morning, I had no reason to stay awake. I'm so distracted by my own thoughts, I'd be pretty useless. Even as I began to drift into sleep, he was still on my mind. 

It felt as if I had just fallen asleep when my body began to wake up, but I felt different compared before. I was warmer, and my body felt heavier than before. I moved to tightened my grip around the pillow, finding I was struggling to move. Why was this? I blinked open my eyes, then twisted my head around a bit to suddenly find someone there, arms around me as their soft breath told me they were sleeping. Who... Was this? Why were they in my room? 

I began to panic then quickly caught myself. Someone probably just made a misunderstanding. I struggled under their hold but the grip suddenly got tighter and the unidentified person let out an annoyed groan. "Wait... Until I wake up." The voice muttered the order. That voice... I immediately froze in place, holding my breath. It was him; in my room, embracing me. My mind was racing in tune with my heart, and I found myself not wanting to struggle away. I still don't understand, but he was here in my room. I carefully began to roll over, making sure to move him as less as possible. When I successfully turned to face him, I let out a sigh, closing my eyes.

I didn't really want to complain, but I was sure how I felt, so I wanted to take this chance. Before I was able to completely get comfortable in his arms, he suddenly sat up, taking me by surprise. "I knew it." He grinned down to me. "I totally knew you liked me. Well this isn't boring at all, now is it?" 

I found myself unable to move again as I could only watch him, wide eyed. After a minute, he sighed. "Geez, I know already so you can calm down. That was just a little test. I actually just got here." He rolled off the bed, getting his footing on the ground.

I finally swallowed, try to calm my heart. He... Knows? "K-Kokichi?" I stammered out, sitting up. As I called his name, Kokichi looked back. "Wow I'd say that's the first time you've talked to me. It was pretty obvious so I had to see for myself. Anyone else would have pushed me away." With a sly grin, his face darkened. "That's fun, because I like you too."

I didn't know what to feel. Was that a lie? Was it truth? What was he thinking? My emotions we're running wild inside me, I couldn't even let myself set on one because it immediately changed. How could I possibly feel this strongly about someone? I haven't known him for very long but even being in Kokichi's presence was enough to break any control I had over myself. "If you're going to sit there like a statue, I'll explain, kay?" He brushed some if his bangs aside and cleared his throat. "I had my suspicions so I took this chance you left your door unlocked to crawl in beside you and see how you'd react. I knew my answer when you actually moved closer. But hey, I'm not gonna reject them, cuz this just became pretty entertaining." 

At that moment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round looking object. "Hey hey, (y/n), do you like games?" Kokichi wondered, holding it out. I looked to the object, finding it to be a simple yo-yo. "I-I umm.." I blinked, then cleared my throat. "Yeah, I g-guess."

He pulled it back to himself, setting the string around his finger. "Good! Let's play a game, okay? Entertain me!" The bot lowered the boy down and pulled it back up, retracting the string then spun it around for a moment. "It's not a super cool trick but it's fun not to play by the rules, huh?" 

I wasn't sure what he was implying at all, pulling the yo-yo out all of the sudden. This was Kokichi, after all. But even he had a method to his madness somewhere. "I don't understand." I admit after watching him for a second. With an annoyed groan, Kokichi suddenly whipped the string around, aiming right for me. I raised my arms up to protect my head when the string caught around my wrists tightly. I attempted to loosen it but he gave a tug, making the string scrape against my skin. The yo-yo itself had gotten caught on it's own string, making it work almost like a rope. Was he... Planning to kill me? There was nobody else here, I was unable to fight, and now that he knew my feelings; it's likely I wouldn't try to defend myself if he attacked. It would be a perfect opportunity but would he really be someone to risk his life for a killing? 

Opportunity, but no motive...

"It won't make the killing game more entertaining, but I'm super bored so imma play a game with you now, kay?" He pulled on the string again as he came closer. I had to look to the ground as he approached, finding myself at a disadvantage. Could a rose bush hurt even if you don't struggle?  
I was more confused now over my feelings than I ever was before. I still didn't understand how I could like him. What made Kokichi different from the others? The other students all had their own special traits I could find interesting so what about him pulled me closer?   
"You're..." I began. He stopped for a moment, confusion over his face and eyes wide in wonder. "You're not bad, are you?" I finished. I noticed his grip on the string loosened then he quickly caught himself, yanking harder. My hands were turning red from the pressure but I tried to hold back against fighting or yelling. Honestly, I was scared.   
Despite my feelings, I knew how dangerous he was. Being alone with him wasn't my ideal plan but for the first time, I have a chance to speak to Kokichi, so I wanted to take it. "What makes you think that?" A wide smirk spread over his face. "Don't you know who I am?"  
With a sigh, I lowered my head to the ground. "Yes. But even still, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? You don't want to hurt anyone. I can tell." Smiling to myself, I rose to my feet.   
For a small moment, I could see a flash of fear in his own eyes as he released the string. I pulled my arms apart, causing the yo-yo to fall the ground. "I'm a liar, you know. I can even fake my own emotions. How do you know I won't kill you right here?" The boy sneered, taking a step back. "I came in here, and now you gotta listen to me!" Kokichi almost took a defense stance as I moved closer. I could tell in his voice that he was growing scared that he lost control of the situation.  
The thorns are falling apart and i'm breaking free. I won't... Be in your control any longer. I let myself draw near and before he could react, I wrapped my arms around his small body in a tight hug. Kokichi shivered, trying to fight back then went limp, grabbing a hold of my shirt. "You've been scared this whole time... Haven't you?" I muttered. Everyone here had began to work together, pushing him away. They had each other, but he had nobody anymore.   
His body tensed up then he let out a sigh. I felt my shirt grow a little wet and realized he was crying silently. When he faked it, he was always loud and made sure everyone could hear, so I knew that this time, it was real. Kokichi was really crying.   
Even for someone like him, he was scared and alone. I set a hand on his head, brushing through his hair as I allowed myself to comfort him. It was soft, almost like a blanket.  
"S-Shut up." He suddenly whispered. "I wasn't scared. You don't know that. You h-have no proof."  
I couldn't hold back a chuckle, closing my eyes. "I guess I don't. But i'm not wrong, am I? Even for someone evil like you, it's impossible not to be scared in a place like this."  
When I released him from the hug, Kokichi quickly wiped his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know."   
After a moment, he grinned. "Sorry, I lied again."  
That smile that I always replayed in my head, that caused me to space off. This time, he was giving it to me. I think I understand now, the reason why I could like someone like him.  
This whole time... I've been able to see the truth behind the wall he set up. That weakness he tries so hard to hide is so obvious to me because; I hide it too. I felt like I understood him somewhat.   
"Here, let me show you something." I felt my heart relax as I began to grow more comfortable with his presence. As I held out my hand, Kokichi looked a little confused before setting his own on top. I turned his hand over and gently ran my finger over his palm a couple times. "I learned this as a kid. It's fun, so you might like it." I offered a smile then closed his fingers and tapped his skin for a moment. Then I nodded for him to open his hand. As he did, his eyes sparkled and he moved his fingers around. "Wow! It feels like there's spiderwebs all over my hand."   
He wiped his hand on his shirt, despite the feeling just being imagination. "Here here let me try."   
This time, I set my hand over his, and he tried to repeat what I did. The spiderweb feeling lasted for only a moment before going away though. Despite that, I grinned. "Cool!"  
As the room went quiet, I looked down to my feet. I thought I was sure of my feelings but I was still confused. Does he actually accept them? Does he think of this as just a game?   
Kokichi tilt his head then reached forward and poked my cheek, breaking me from thoughts. "(y/n) you're always spacing out, aren't cha? What are you thinking about?"  
As he awaited an answer, I tried to find my words. He didn't seem to mind how I felt at all, so would it be okay if I told him?  
"I've been thinking about..." I stopped myself before I admitted it. "You won't laugh, will you?" I looked up slowly. Kokichi snickered, taking a step back. "No promises. But i'll super try not too."  
Taking a deep breath, I avoided eye contact. "Well I might have been thinking about you the whole time. I don't know how but... Your guess was right and-"  
"Yeah I figured. I'm super honored!" With a sly grin, he poked me again. "Okay okay let's play another game. How about hide and seek?"  
I reluctantly nodded then looked around my room. "Sure, but there's nowhere to hide."  
"That's why we're gonna play in the whole school!" Kokichi pout in response. "Me first. Close your eyes and i'll go hide!"  
Obeying, I shut my eyes and began counting quietly. "One, two, three four-"  
I was abruptly cut off when I felt chilling lips on my forehead. My whole body tensed up and I shot open my eyes, but he was already rushing out the door. When I followed after, looking around the room, Kokichi had vanished and only silence remained. I swallowed, starting up the count again. "Five, six, seven eight..."


End file.
